Two Breaths Walking:::A Sasuke oneshot story
by HanaBeru.FlowerBell
Summary: I recommend you to read this, beacause i really put hard effort into it. Also this is my first published story. A SasukexOc story.  It's about a little girl falling in love with sasuke uchiha and how they ended up together. Read for more info.


Two Breaths Walking :::: A Sasuke fanfic/oneshot

Disclaimer: The only one that I don't own is Sasuke Uchiha.

I got the storyline from this song although I changed some things.

.com/watch?v=i9d1KcJe5c4&feature=related

Play it. I recommend it because it has a story.

It's my fave song XD

If you want, play it while reading.

Your name is Hana Beru. It means Flower Bell.

_Childhood year_

Sasuke – 8 years old

Hana – 4 years old

_Teenage year_

Sasuke – 17 years old

Hana – 13 years old

Story Start

_Childhood year_

At home…..

Hana – bye Mom!

Mom – Bye Hana! Good luck with school!

At school…..

Teacher: Can anyone spell cat?

Every one of your classmates raised their hands except you.

Teacher: Miss Hana, spell cat.

You slowly stand up.

Hana: K-A-T

Everybody laughed at you then you slowly sunk in your seat.

Teacher: Miss Hana, you disappoint me. I've taught you the basic words BASIC, that means it's the EASIEST words in the world.

Hana: Sorry….

Teacher: A sorry can't do anything. Miss Hana, you'll stay at the library for a whole week studying spelling and I'll give you a test after that.

Hana: Okay sir. Thanks for giving me a chance.

Teacher: Your welcome. Now go.

At the library…

Hana: Ummm, miss where can I find the books for learning spelling?

Lady: Find it yourself, I'm busy kid.

Hana: Sorry for disturbing you…

You walked away from the counter at the library then you started to find books about spelling by yourself.

Hana – Where are those books? I can't find it with these thousands of shelves containing books.

After 2 hours…

Hana - *huff* *huff* I can't find it anywhere.

?: What are you looking for?

You turned around and saw a very handsome and emotionless raven-haired boy.

Hana – I was looking for spelling books.

?: Here.

The boy handed you a book containing basic words for kids.

Hana: Thanks mister! What's your name?

Sasuke: Name's Sasuke.

Hana – My name is Hana Beru. Just call me Hana. Ummm, Mister Sasuke could you help me from learning the words inside this book?

Sasuke: Sure

Hana: Thank you very much!

So the whole day Sasuke taught you. While he was teaching you, you suddenly felt your heart thumping fast. When it's time to go home, you bid goodbye to Sasuke then walked home.

At home…

Hana: Mom! Mom! I've got something to tell you!

Mom: What is it Hana?

Hana: Mom! I've got someone I like! He taught me how to spell words. He's really handsome and nice.

Mom: Congrats Hana! Now let's review what you know. Spell flower.

Hana: F-L-O-W-E-R

Mom: Good! Now spell bell.

Hana: B-E-L-L

Mom: Very good! This boy you like is really a good teacher!

Next Day…..

Sasuke: Spell love.

Hana: L-A-V

Sasuke: *laughs* You don't *laughs* know love? *laughs*

I've never seen Sasuke laugh before, he's more handsome when he laughs.

Hana: It's not funny. *pouts*

Sasuke: You're *laughs* right it's *laughs* HILARIOUS! *laughs harder*

Hana: By the way, what's love?

Sasuke: You don't know?

Hana: Uh-huh

Sasuke: Imagine a rose, it's petals are enchanting and wonderful right?

Hana: Yes

Sasuke: It means love is an enchanting and wonderful feeling inside your heart but the thorns in the rose represents how love is hard to find and how painful it is if someone you love left you…

Sasuke bowed his head down.

Hana: What's wrong?

Sasuke: Sorry, but, I don't want to talk about it right now….

Hana: Okay

Sasuke: You're dismissed.

Hana: Alright. Bye!

The whole week Sasuke taught you and when you took the test, you got a perfect score so you went to the library to look for Sasuke to thank him for teaching you. But, he's not there.

Lady: Are you looking for Sasuke? I'm sorry but he transferred into another school yesterday.

Those words broke your heart. Sasuke left without saying any goodbye. You didn't even told him that you like him, no, LOVE him.

Years have passed, you always visited the library after school in search of Sasuke in case he got back in this school but he didn't appear on the library every time you visited it so you lost hope in seeing him again.

After 9 years….

_Teenage year_

You were walking emotionlessly to school.

Ever since the day Sasuke left you, you became nothing but emotionless.

Now, you're beautiful and smart causing boys to chase you.

At school…

Boy1: Miss Hana, date me, I'll do anything for you!

Boy2: No Miss Hana, date me!

Boy3: Miss Hana date me, I'm the right guy for you!

Every day, boys always come to you seat babbling who you are gonna date with.

Teacher: Class, please sit down. Oh, by the way, Miss Hana you have a letter. The teacher handed it over to you.

Teacher: You can read it outside Miss Hana if you want, in case of privacy.

You proceeded outside the classroom.

You torn the envelope and got the letter.

It says:

_Let's meet together at the park. If you want come now._

_-Sasuke_

'Sasuke? What's he doing here?' Your thoughts rang like a bell.

'After he left me without saying a goodbye….he just barges in, in my life like I'm some kind of door?'

You ran.

You ran and ran.

Even though the park from here was far you still ran…..

You ran with rage for Sasuke although something inside you wants to see Sasuke now and hug him.

At the park….

A dark tall figure was in front of a bench.

Hana – SASUKE!

The figure turned its head on you. It was Sasuke. He had grown more handsome and muscular.

Hana – How dare you left me like that!

You slapped him hard, it send his head tilt a little to the right.

Hana – You left me Sasuke! You left me without a goodbye! How could I-

He kissed you.

He kissed you to not let your mouth bring more words that makes his heart sad.

He kissed you full of love and regret for leaving you like that.

In fact, he had fallen in love with you when he was teaching you. You were cute and fun to be with. Those two traits made his heart skip many beats.

…. …

You were walking down the streets, side by side.

Protecting each other.

Saying I love you to one another.

Sasuke was the only true friend you have, always by your side and sticking out for you.

Your life was the same as the story your Mom told you when your 3 years old.

What more could you possibly want than this.

_*Flashback -when your 3 years old *_

Mom: have you ever heard of a short story called Two Breaths Walking?

Hana: What's that?

Mom: It's a story about 2 children who like each other. The boy and the girl were always together. Until one day, the boy suddenly left her without saying goodbye. Years have passed, the boy sent a letter to the girl saying he want to meet her. The girl ran furiously into the park and slapped him, the girl said many painful words to him, the boy can't take it so he kissed her. Eventually, the girl forgave him. The two breaths were the two children. The two were inseparable, surviving in this world with only each other…..

Hana: The story is so sad…*cries* I want a life like that!

Mom: Time will tell Hana. Time will tell….

*End of Flashback*

_**The end**_


End file.
